


Personal Cheerleader

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [22]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina wants to help Cami recapture her first crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for kinks prompt #22 'Roleplay.'

Cami stood in the doorway to the bedroom, mouth agape. “What are you wearing?” she asked her girlfriend when she could finally speak.

“Do you like it?” asked Davina. The witch stood in the middle of the bedroom wearing a pink-and-black cheerleader’s uniform and holding pink-and-black pompoms.

Cami nodded. “But what possessed you to buy such an outfit?” she asked.

“Remember our conversation the other night?” asked Davina. “You mentioned that your first crush was on a cheerleader you went to school with; but she never even noticed you. So I’m here to be your personal cheerleader for the night.”


End file.
